powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rowdyruff Boys (1998 TV series)
) Children (by Mojo Jojo) | birth = The Rowdyruff Boys | death = The Rowdyruff Boys | resurrection = The Boys Are Back in Town | abilities = Numerous superhuman and elemental abilities inherited from Chemical X | weapon = Whatever they can get their hands on | occupation = Number 2 archenemies of The Powerpuff Girls Supervillains Jerks of Townsville. | affiliation = | species = Chemical X offspring of snips, snails, and a puppy dog’s tail | gender = Male | height = | weight = | hair = Orange ( ) Blonde ( ) Black ( ) | eyes = Fire Engine red (Brick) Cobalt blue (Boomer) Forest green (Butch) | era = 1998 series | debut = The Rowdyruff Boys | final = Custody Battle | voice = Rob Paulsen (Brick and Boomer) Roger L. Jackson (Butch) |creator = Craig McCracken |hideg = g }} The Rowdyruff Boys are a trio of artificial humans and Bizarro male counterparts of The Powerpuff Girls, created by Mojo Jojo. They were made by flushing armpit hair, snails from the prison cafeteria, and the tail of the talking dog down a jail cell toilet that contained the apparent potency of Chemical X (snips, n' snails, and a puppy-dog tail). They have very similar abilities to the Powerpuff Girls, but they all possess very easily targeted weaknesses, originally an aversion to Cooties (fixed by HIM), shrinkage when their egos are damaged, and an obsession with destroying things that can lead to their own downfall. They are not only the girls' evil counterparts, but they are also their evil twin brothers Because Mojo Jojo created both of them. In a sense they can be seen as a dark reflection of the Powerpuff Girls and their violent hubris, seeing as how Mojo Jojo had a hand in the creation of the Girls as well as the Boys. The key difference being that while the Powerpuff Girls were created by accident when Mojo Jojo (still Jojo) shoved Professor Utonium accidentally breaking the bottle of Chemical X, the Rowdyruff Boys were created by Mojo on purpose. Mojo also has the opposite feelings for the Rowdyruff Boys in that he sees them as his own sons, while he outright despises the Powerpuff Girls and wants to destroy them. Members Brick Blossom's equivalent. In Brick’s first appearance he was more of an evil leader and had respect for his brothers as he never attacked Boomer for their insolence, unlike his reincarnated self. In said first appearance, he acts as the commander and formulator for how the boys would attack the Powerpuff Girls, treating himself and his brothers as a collective unit. After his reincarnation, he becomes cruel, greedy, short-tempered, aggressive, dangerous, ruthless, sinister, menacing, tough, devious and controlling. He acts less like a leader, and more like a dictator of the group. He once shared Blossom's triangular part and bangs, but after reincarnation, his bangs are no longer seen under his cap and he now has an assumed (though not shown) spiky mullet. He is abusive, mean, rude, unfriendly, arrogant, selfish, argumentative, and merciless, mainly toward Boomer. He wears a backward red baseball cap as a dark antithesis to Blossom's bow. Brick was significantly less controlling and authority driven towards his brothers in his first appearance. After his reincarnation, he becomes vindictive and spiteful to his brothers, seeing them less as people and more as tools. He always has the final word on what the boys will do. He despises anything girly and cute, such as puppies, dolls, kittens, etc. His element is the puppy dog tail and his signature color is fire engine red. Brick can be seen as a reflection of Blossoms strong, dependable leadership qualities in his second appearance. Though in his first appearance, he nearly matches her cunning, in his second appearance he becomes a vindictive tyrant who only seeks to use his "Companions" to further his own malicious goals. Boomer Bubbles' equivalent. In Boomer’s first appearance, he was agreeable to Brick and Butch, having followed Brick's orders with no retorts or delays. He seems to share a similar appetite to Butch (Or at least refuses to dispute the choices of Butch), as they both recalled having burritos together for lunch. He can however be fairly confident as when the boys triple punched the Puffs, he insisted that he had "hit them harder" than his brothers. He was also rather snappy and corrective, informing Mojo that they are not babies after Mojo referred to them as such. In his first appearance, he does not appear to be particularly unintelligent or combative to his brother's quarrel and commands. Much like his brothers, he sees himself not as below either, but simply part of a functioning team. After his reincarnation he becomes loud-mouthed, dim-witted, and often retorts against his brothers (Particularly Brick) such as expressing confusion to the group's goals, vocalizing a dumbfounded: “But I thought we was...” before being swiftly and painfully interrupted by Brick. After getting a soda can crushed into his face he states that Brick had "said the same thing he had" as well as telling the girls they are going to eat their words, spit them out and then eat them again. As opposed to Bubbles' naive sweetness being tolerated by the other Puffs (For the most part), he is constantly picked on by his brothers, partially because of him being extremely ignorant (and also, to an extent for his stupidity and loudmouthedness). In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, ''Bubbles claimed that Boomer is cute (her sisters vocalized disapproval stating that Bubbles' attraction was "Weird"). In his first appearance his hair was in a neat, curved fashion similar to Bubbles' ponytails, however after he was reincarnated, his hair became much longer and spikier on each end (in a haircut reminiscent of a bird's wings.) One difference between him and Bubbles is that she is very easily grossed out by most of the rather unsavory repute he and his brothers would always delight to partake in. His special power is his ability to create a baseball bat out of raw energy, as shown in ''The Boys are Back in Town ''(Which is oddly similar to the energy materialization the girls possess in Powerpuff Girls 2016.)'' ''It is also revealed in the episode Bubble Boy that Boomer, (Bubbles in disguise) is the best of the trio at spitting. Even though Brick and Butch are almost constantly in disbelief of the fact that Boomer is ''their brother, there is no doubt they regard him as important. As such, Boomer is always included in their acts of violence and/or criminal acts. His brothers even show concern when they think he goes missing when they break into the Powerpuff Girls' house. Despite being a villain Boomer is (like Bubbles) the most polite of his group. In The Boys are Back in Town, he is seen to be easily distracted (in this case by a passing fly, which he stopped to play with). Boomer's element is snips and his signature color is cobalt blue. In his second appearance, Boomer acts as a reflection of Bubbles' innocent naivety. He possesses a tarot-thesis of her traits, being loud, obnoxious, unintelligent, and combative. Butch Buttercup's equivalent. In Butch’s first appearance he was the calm, cool, and often silent brother, not even opening his mouth while Brick and Boomer were conversing with Mojo Jojo. He did not do anything except what his brothers were doing such as screaming after crashing into the pavement. He did, however, make a joke about burritos they apparently had. He is shown to have a more fun-loving casual side, as he and his brothers pranked Mojo by pouring what is assumed to be Gatorade (Or the copyright safe equivalent) on him. After his reincarnation, he exhibits a more distinct change in personality, with him displaying much more maniacal, jolly, violent, and somewhat harebrained behavior. Butch's pranks are made more prominent, albeit falling into criminal behavior, such as graffiti and vandalism. He even supersedes Buttercup in both his pugnacity, sadism and furor. While all three boys love to wreak havoc, Butch appears to show exceptional enthusiasm over the prospect. Butch is also noticeably fidgety, with his displaying a tendency to impulsively jounce and twitch. He usually gets particularly excited when Brick calls out a game to play during fights. Like Buttercup, his bangs are parted down the middle and he formerly retained a small cowlick on top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. After his reincarnation, all of his hair is spiked upwards. One key difference between him and Buttercup is that he lacks any sort of empathy whatsoever, whereas, Buttercup would almost always show penitence for her mistakes. He is usually not one to speak out as he does not care to do so. His special power is that he can generate an energy shield (or energy field) to protect him from energy blasts. He becomes frenzied with excitement when someone (mainly Brick) announces a fight. Butch's element is snails, and his signature color is forest green. Butch acts as a vindictive reflection of Buttercup's Sadistic Hubris. However, whereas buttercup expresses genuine remorse for making mistakes, and has trouble bringing herself to harm others without sufficient reasoning (Sufficient is debatable in some situations) Butch is very brutal, and heavily lacks any mercy or constraint. History 'The Rowdyruff Boys ' In their self-titled debut episode, Mojo created them during a stay in prison. Desperate to find a way to create a power equal to the Powerpuff Girls, Mojo placed an anonymous phone call to Professor Utonium, who was all too willing to tell "the stranger on the phone from Townsville Community College" his recipe for the girls' creation. Finding the ingredients of sugar, spice, and everything nice "too girlish" for his needs, Mojo wanted something "tougher" and "more manly." So he made a few variations on the recipe with everything he needed available in prison: snips (underarm hair), snails (escargot from the prison cafeteria), a puppy dog tail (pulled from the Talking Dog), and Chemical X from the prison toilet. As with the Powerpuff Girls, the ingredients used to make the Rowdyruff Boys are based on the Nursery rhyme, "What are Little Boys Made of?", in contrast to the Girls' rhyme, "What are Little Girls Made Of?". When the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys first meet, they nearly destroy all of Townsville in the ensuing fight, which ultimately concludes with the Rowdyruffs leaving the girls bruised, broken, and beaten. As the girls recover from the tears of the Townsville citizens, they are so ashamed of their defeat they consider leaving, but Ms. Bellum suggests a different way of fighting the boys, as they are naturally superior in combat. Taking her suggestion to the field, the Powerpuff Girls manage to destroy the Rowdyruff Boys with a single kiss on the cheeks, each to their counterpart. Being 10x irregular from the average boy, the kisses had 10x irregular the effect of disgust on the boys, which triggered an explosive reaction playing off of "every little boy's greatest fear": cooties/kisses from a girl, which are claimed to be able to spread. Blossom and Bubbles liked kissing, but for Buttercup, not so much. 'Bought and Scold' The Rowdyruff Boys make a brief cameo when being declared by the narrator as "miscreated." 'Divide and Conquer' The Rowdyruff Boys are seen in Divide and Conquer", on the poster as one of Townsville's wanted villain groups. 'The Boys Are Back in Town' The Rowdyruff Boys officially reappeared in the show, in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town," due partially to the requests by fans. They have become more powerful than before, with colors changed, and sport newly updated hairstyles. The character HIM brought them back to life and added an anti-cootie vaccination to prevent the girls' kisses from having the prior deadly effect. The vaccination instead made the boys grow "bigger and more powerful." Unfortunately, however, the girls found this out much too late and made the boys grow many times their previous size. The boys get their revenge on the girls, firstly by grossing them out in various ways (It has been said that girls can make boys uncomfortable by being affectionate towards them, alternatively, boys can make girls uncomfortable by doing gross things in front of them). Battle soon commences and the boys effortlessly defeat the girls. Soon after, Buttercup makes Butch bite his tongue and he almost cries in pain. He shrinks under his brothers' laughter and Blossom realizes that when the boys' masculinity is threatened, they shrink in size. The girls use makeup, pull down their pants and baby them so the boys shrink down to smaller than the buckles of the girls' shoes. The boys cry in shame and embarrassment, but HIM soon arrives to yell at the boys for not defeating the girls and take them away. The Rowdyruff Boys have different hairstyles and slightly different personalities (sexism, male chauvinism, and misogyny to some) from their first incarnation. Unlike their first episode, the boys are not destroyed and become regularly appearing characters in the show. 'Boy Toys' They make their third appearance in "Boy Toys," in which they are fighting the Powerpuff Girls. Then they crash into Princess' car and Princess' questions who they are. After that, they then go back to fight the girls. As the girls are about to attack them, Princess appears and stops them. Then Princess asks the boys to be on their team, but they reject her and kick her down and they escape. The boys later appear breaking out of the hamburger restaurant were about to crash the video arcade until the Girls and Princess appear with their vehicles, and nearly attack them. But the boys, excited about the vehicles, smash their counterparts out of them and they play fight with each other. They become incapacitated with laughter, just as the girls had planned. 'The City of Clipsville' They later appear in their fourth episode, "The City of Clipsville," in which the girls have flashbacks to various things (most of which were new/unaired scenes), including becoming teenagers. The Rowdyruff Boys are also teenagers in this, and despite them being known as "bad boys" (as the girls deem them), they have dulled their nature and become more slacker-ish about it. Butch even drives an Escalade, which the ditzy teenage Buttercup confuses for an escalator. Despite this, the girls all seem to have crushes on their male counterparts, and the boys likewise appear to feel the same way. 'Bubble Boy' In their fifth appearance, "Bubble Boy," the Powerpuff Girls kidnap Boomer after he has been ordered by Brick to steal sweets. Bubbles disguise herself as Boomer wearing his clothes and copying his hairstyle. There are several moments when Bubbles is close to letting it slip to Brick and Butch, who are still unaware that the real Boomer is held hostage, who she really is. There is even a moment when Brick looks like he suspects that Boomer is really Bubbles when he notices her panic about a cockroach. Bubbles manage to capture all of them with the containment ray but break the device after showing her loogie spitting, allowing the boys to escape. 'Live and Let Dynamo' The Rowdyruff Boys make a short appearance in "Live and Let Dynamo when the girls are trying to figure out who is in the Dynamo. They figured it couldn't be them because they would get paralyzed out of their love of destruction if they controlled Dynamo. 'Custody Battle' In what would become their final appearance in the show, Mojo Jojo and Him have a major argument over which is the Rowdyruff Boys' true father and more evil parent. The boys witness a lot of Mojo and Him's attempts to prove their evil. In some cases they are impressed, but at the end of the episode, they are fed up, and Brick ultimately breaks up the fight by proclaiming that they only care about destroying the Powerpuff Girls, which brought tears of joy to the two villains. It is unknown what happened to the Rowdyruff Boys as they never appear again after that. It is possible that they were simply defeated by the Powerpuffs unexplained or they just left from Townsville and forgot all about destroying the girls, and never returned. However, it is highly unlikely that the girls would've defeated them because, in all of the boys' battle encounters with the girls, the girls were unable to defeat them. The girls relied on other methods to "beat" them such as in "The Rowdyruff Boys" when the girls flirted with them and kissed them on the cheek which destroyed the boys. Or in "Boy Toys" when the girls used Princess' plane, boat, and tank and the boys' natural love of violence against them, which resulted in the boys playing with and destroying Princess' mobile weapons. The boys had so much fun that they laughed to point where they could not move anymore and so the girls had used their knowledge of the boys to "defeat them". In "The Boys Are Back In Town", the girls embarrassed them and threatened their masculinity which caused HIM to angrily come and fetch them. In all of these fights, the boys were never actually defeated by the girls. Though if the flashback from The City of Clipsville is considered canon, it's possible that they never left and mellowed out over time (but Buttercup hinted the flashback was dumb and how it turned out, making it non-canon). It should also be noted that in all of their fights against the girls, they were never exhausted or worn out. For years, a possibility for the boys' lack of later appearances was that the girls found a way to defeat the boys for good if another episode was made since they didn't appear in the specials or the series finale, however, 14 years after Custody Battle premiered, the 2016 versions of the boys made a non-speaking cameo appearance in the 2016 Powerpuff Girls reboot third season episode Total Eclipse of the Kart. Powers While all of the boys have the basic abilities of the girls like flight (even faster with the afterburners that kick in which generate smoke that makes their target not see and breathe), superhuman strength and speed, limited invulnerability, x-ray vision, heat vision, and energy projection; channeling lightning screaming dive with their silhouettes for the final blow. Each boy has an ability, for example, Boomer has the power to create a baseball bat out of electric energy which can be used to deflect projectiles, such as Bubbles's electricity balls, Butch displayed the ability to create an Energy Shield which absorbs Buttercup's electric thunderclaps. Both abilities have not appeared since "The Boys are Back in Town," and Brick is the only one who had not portrayed his own unique ability, though it may be his Laserbeams, which only he is seen using and is a distinctly lighter shade of red. in "The Boys are Back in Town," they revealed that they could use two powerful and unique team maneuvers, that is equivalent to the "Powerpuff Megablast" (girls are blue in color, boys are green in color, their powers are equal that deflect each other). Another one is shooting a 3-in-1 sonic wave that makes the target blow away. These techniques have not been specifically named and, like the Boys' individual powers, it has not been seen since "The Boys are Back in Town." Realizing Mojo and Him's ridiculous obsession with destroying the Powerpuff Girls, they promptly decided to bury the feud and take leave of both of them. Unlike the Powerpuff Girls, the boys possess high-level stamina, enabling them to easily overpower the Powerpuff Girls during their first fight without showing signs of exhaustion. They also have a team maneuver called "Ballistic Barrage" (The boys jump down to ground level and rush toward the girls. They leap from building to building, zigzagging down the street, and fly high before dive-bombing their targets. All three girls are subjected to a merciless battering, which does not end until they have been drilled into the pavement. Then the boys jump out of the way.) in the first appearance. Special Abilities and Skills Aside from having the same powers that the girls have, the Rowdyruff Boys, have special abilities of their very own; such as: *'Growing': Whenever the boys get kissed by the girls, they grow bigger, stronger, tougher, more dangerous and more powerful. This was only used once in "The Boys are Back in Town" and it will most likely never be used again because all the Powerpuff Girls need to do is not kiss them again. However, if we count "The City of Clipsville" as canon since the Girls fell in love with the Boys, it's most likely that HIM removed that power from them to prevent the same mistake to be repeated. *'Afterburner': The boys can emit thick, toxic gas through their farts which increases their speed. It can also temporarily blind and suffocate the girls, as seen in their self-titled debut episode. In order to use this ability, they must have inhaled Burritos or a similar substance of the same magnitude. *'Sonic Pulse Wave': As seen in "The Boys Are Back In Town", the boys can produce a hypersonic wave that can knock the girls away. *'Rowdyruff Megablast': As seen in their return episode, the boys can produce an energy blast by creating a whirlpool of pure energy. the girls can do this too but while the boy's energy is bright green, the girls' energy is bright blue. Weaknesses One big difference between the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are their weaknesses. Though the Powerpuff Girls have been defeated before, they don't have any glaring weaknesses except when they are divided or disagreed on a certain matter. The Rowdyruff Boys, on the other hand, have several significant weaknesses that they all share. Due to the boys' being having a higher tolerance for damage than the girls, they are almost impossible to defeat in head-on combat, this is proven in their first encounter where they were the only ones that could defeat the Powerpuff girls in a fair fight, these weaknesses must constantly be exploited by the Powerpuff Girls. *'Girl Kisses/Cooties:' While they have superpowers, the Rowdyruff Boys are still little boys and fear girl kisses due to cooties (except in The Boys Are Back In Town). This is the reason why they are defeated in The Rowdyruff Boys. After the Powerpuff Girls regain consciousness following their defeat at the hands of the boys, Ms. Bellum tells them that there is one thing all boys hate, hinting at their weakness. Heeding Ms. Bellum's advice, the girls each land a kiss on the boys, causing them to explode. Ever since their revival in "The Boys Are Back in Town," they have become immune to girl kisses thanks to Him's anti-cootie vaccination. * Threatening of Masculinity: While it doesn't have the same effect on the Boys as the kisses did, this is undoubtedly another big weakness. Due to their enormous size and immunity to their previous weakness in "The Boys are Back in Town", they were nearly unstoppable. However, after Buttercup forces Butch to bite his tongue, he begins to shrink. Blossom then deduces that their size will diminish whenever their masculinity was threatened. With that, the girls emasculate the boys from pulling down their pants to treating them like babies. It is unknown if this weakness still exists. * Love of Destruction: In the episode "Boy Toys", the Powerpuff Girls agree to form an alliance with Princess to use her weapons to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. The girls don't actually cause any harm to the boys even though they aim their weapons at them, (a tank, plane, and boat.) The boys are awed at how much destruction the weapons cause and soon take advantage of each of them. The boys aim the weapons at each other and end up enjoying playing with them so much that their own laughter subdued them. (But they were not really defeated, they just could not move because they had so much fun.) *'Individuality:' If the boys or girls are separated, they are easily defeated. All three of the girls can only work together and all 3 of the boys can only work together or else they will never be able to fight and win. This is shown when Boomer is ordered by Brick to get sweets. The Powerpuff Girls spot him after stealing sweets from another boy and the three girls easily defeat Boomer. His injuries included a black eye, missing teeth, messy hair, and torn clothes. *'Antidote X: '''Presumably, the Rowdyruff Boys share the same weakness to Antidote X that the girls have, as they were also created using Chemical X. Gallery Click here to visit Rowdyruff Boys' gallery Appearances * The Rowdyruff Boys (debut) * Bought and Scold (flashback) * Divide and Conquer (poster cameo) * The Boys are Back in Town * Boy Toys * The City of Clipsville (shown in clips as teenagers; non-canon) * Bubble Boy * Live and Let Dynamo (in the girls' imagination) * Custody Battle Different Languages * In France, their names are Baléze (Brick), Fierabra (Boomer) and Bâtard (Butch). ** Butch's French name means literally ''Bastard in French. * In Italy, their names are Lino (Brick), Dino (Boomer) and Mino (Butch). The individual names have the same initial letters as The Powerpuff Girls' Italian names, only with a different suffix each. * In China, their Chinese names are two same Chinese words, not actually translated by original English names. Their names in Chinese are "比比" (Bibi, "ratio") for Brick, "布布" (Bubu, "cloth") for Boomer and "巴巴" (Baba, "moth") for Butch. * In the Latin-American Spanish dub, their names were Bajeza ("baseness") for Brick, Bandido ("bandit") for Boomer and Bacteria ("bacterium") for Butch. However, after their resurrection by HIM, it has been changed to the same names as the English version. * In the Castilian Spanish dub, their names are Ladrillo ("brick") for Brick, Trueno ("thunder") for Boomer and Carnicero ("butcher") for Butch. * In the Brazilian Portuguese dub as Os Meninos Desordeiros, their names are Durão (Brick), Explosão (Boomer) and Fortão (Butch). The individual names have the different initial letters, and the same suffix "ão", as The Powerpuff Girls' Brazilian names, however with the suffix "inha", except for Buttercup. ** The names of Brick and Buttercup begin with "D" and the names of Butch and Blossom begin with "F" in Portuguese from Brazil. * In the European Portuguese dub as Os Rapazes Rufias, their names are possibly Durão (Brick), Explosão (Boomer) and Fortão (Butch). However, they are the possible names such as the Brazilian names like Blossom's name "Florzinha" in both the Brazilian and European Portuguese dubs. * In Poland, their names are Bryk (Brick), Bubel (Boomer) and Bat (Butch). * In Japan, their Japanese names are in Katakana, their names in Japanese are "ブリック (Burikku)" for Brick, "ブーマー (Būmā)" for Boomer and "ブッチ (Butchi)" for Butch. However, they are the translations of the same names as the English version. Trivia * The Powerpuff Girls 10th-anniversary countdown revealed The Rowdyruff Boys to be number 2 of the Top 10 Villains, only behind Mojo Jojo (their creator). * There are several similarities and differences between The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys: ** As The Powerpuff Girls, the first letter of each of The Rowdyruff Boys' names starts with the letter "B", although they named themselves shortly after they were born. Professor Utonium gave the Powerpuff Girls' names based on their personality, except for Buttercup. ** Whilst The Powerpuff Girls' creation was done by accident, The Rowdyruff Boys' creation was done on purpose because Mojo Jojo purposely added Chemical X he found in his cell's toilet after collecting the hair snipping, snails and a dog's tail to make the Rowdyruff Boys. In contrast, Professor Utonium added Chemical X by accident. ** Their signature colors are the same as The Powerpuff Girls', albeit noticeably darker shades than those of their counterparts. ** In the first episode of the boys have three laces on their converse shoes indicated by rectangles, all episodes afterward the shoes only have two laces rectangles and are slightly smaller. ** Each one of the Rowdyruff Boys shares exactly the same hair color as their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Brick and Blossom both have orange hair, Boomer and Bubbles both have blonde hair, and Butch and Buttercup both have black hair. ** The personalities of the Rowdyruff Boys are almost like bad versions of their Powerpuff Girl counterparts. Brick's bossiness is equivalent to Blossom's leadership, Boomer's stupidity is equivalent to Bubbles' baby-like sweetness, and Butch's violent disorders are equivalent to Buttercup's toughness and strong fighting skills. ** The eyelid color for the Rowdyruff Boys is a peach color, while the Powerpuff Girls' are purple. **Neither the Powerpuff Girls or the Rowdyruff Boys have a mother. * The Rowdyruff Boys are unlockable characters to play as in two of the three games of The Powerpuff Girls video games for the Game Boy Color when you input a special code. The games include Bad Mojo Jojo and Battle HIM. They do make an appearance in Paint the Townsville Green but are unplayable. The Rowdyruff Boys appear as alternate costumes for the PPG in the console versions of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. * The Rowdyruff Boys were never defeated by the girls in direct combat (except in "The Rowdyruff Boys", where they were defeated by the girls' kisses). * The only episode where any of the Rowdyruff boys haven't been seen talking was the episode "Bought and Scold" all of the other episodes had all three of them have at least one talking line. * Only Butch has not been partly naked in any of the Boys' appearances, (in the Boys are Back in Town) in an effort to embarrass him, Blossom pulls Brick's pants down, in Bubble Boy Boomer's clothes are taken off him so that Bubbles can wear them to go undercover. * The Rowdyruff Boys are one of the few characters to die in the show, the others include the Broccoloids, Bunny, Al Lusion, and Dick Hardly. ** They are, however, the only characters that have died but to be resurrected. * The boys and Mojo Jojo have a real father/son bond in their first appearance "The Rowdyruff Boys." * Many fans wrote letters to Craig McCracken telling him they would like to see episodes in which they and the Powerpuff Girls got paired up as couples. ** He made the clip in The City of Clipsville (in which they and the Powerpuff Girls were teenagers and fell in love) in response to them. ** As teenagers, The Rowdyruff Boys have abandoned their purpose in life just like their teenage female counterparts did and are living normal teenage lives. Their purpose in life is that they destroy The Powerpuff Girls whilst The Powerpuff Girls do not fight crime anymore as teenagers. Instead, they fall in love with their counterparts and arrange dates. * In their first appearance, they nearly destroy the Powerpuff Girls in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were totally defeated outright, even though all were short-period). * During the original series run, on some occasions when the Rowdyruff Boys were flying and make streaks of light behind them, Brick has a pink stripe like Blossom does when he's supposed to have a red one. * Unlike most of the villains who have been sent to prison, The Powerpuff Girls were never able to have the boys apprehended by the police. They came close once in Boy Toys before Princess intervened. * The Rowdyruff Boys made a cameo in the 2016 reboot making Sedusa the only major villain in the original series that has not yet appeared in the 2016 reboot. * In the 1998 original series, the Rowdyruff Boys can be seen in the intro along with the other villains in Townsville. * The Rowdyruff Boys make a brief cameo in the 2016 reboot episode Total Eclipse Of The Kart. Like the reboot versions of the Girls, their designs are slightly changed. Brick's ponytail is not as spikey as his counterpart's, while Butch's hairstyle flicks out in a way like Buttercup's. Boomer is the only one to not receive a change in his cameo appearance. * They are similar to Wario and Waluigi. External links * RowdyRuff.net (archived fan site) * -Rowdyruff4life-(another fan site, even some of the links don't work) * majhost.com Gallery - Powerpuff Girls and so forth(some enlarged picture foundings, include Cartoon Network Comics about Rowdyruff Boys) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Teams Category:Children Category:Trios Category:Triplets Category:Supervillains Category:Foes unmatched by the PPG Category:Townsville Category:Male Villains